fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauw: Klad
Mijn plannen Eén van mijn plannen voor deze wiki is een soort alternatief einde op het boek 'Allemaal willen we de hemel' van Els Beerten. Ik ben er wel nog niet aan uit hoe ik dit precies ga aanpakken. Maar ik kan wel al zeggen waarom. Reden: op het einde sterft Ward, één van de hoofdpersonages, op een tragische manier. Ik zou graag een idee uitwerken van wat er gebeurd zou zijn mocht hij niet zijn gestorven. Wat er dan met hem gebeurd zou zijn en zo. Voor de rest heb ik eigenlijk vooral plannen voor een aantal kortverhalen. Twee projecten waar ik momenteel aan bezig ben zijn 'Het Tweede Jungleboek' en 'Agartha'. Ik denk ook dat ik in de toekomst nog een aantal (kort)verhalen wil plaatsen met iets meer humor. Een nieuw verhaal waar ik ook al een tijdje aan zit te denken is een vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen', geschreven door Jacques Vriend. Ik heb hier al goed over nagedacht en het verhaal zou niet zo lang zijn. Dus er is een goede kans dat het op deze wiki komt. Een van de nevenpersonages uit mijn Verstoten-verhaal is Francis. In de originele boeken is hij zeer zenuwachtig en diep in zichzelf gekeerd. In de door mij geschreven exclusieve scène is hij echter al een stuk zelfverzekerder en ook gelukkiger. Ik ben best benieuwd hoe hij dat precies gedaan heeft. Daarom zou er ooit zo'n verhaal kunnen komen, al ben ik dat nog niet zeker. Ik heb bovenstaande mogelijkheid al wat uitgewerkt, al ben ik niet zeker of het er ook effectief komt. Miraz: 51 bij dood, 32 bij kroning Sopespian: 54 bij dood, 35 bij kroning Miraz Glozelle: 43 bij de slag om Beruna, 24 bij kroning Miraz Om te proberen... Er was iets mis met de lichten in het station. Knipperend gingen ze aan en uit. Of was het zijn eigen zicht dat aan het aftakelen was? Hallucineerde hij soms? 'Julian!' werd er geroepen. De kreet ging door merg en been en een seconde later werd Julian bevend wakker. Het zweet droop van zijn voorhoofd en hij rilde over zijn lijf toen hij wild om zich heen keek. Naast zich voelde hij de vertrouwde aanwezigheid van Heike, en meteen ontspande hij zich. Ze had op hem gewacht. Ze had gewacht... Op dit moment kon Julian zichzelf wijsmaken dat hij alles had wat hij maar wenste. Hij was het Oosten ontvlucht, was weer bij zijn vriendin en op de plek waar hij wilde zijn. Hij was aan de Muur ontsnapt. Maar de prijs was hoog geweest. Zijn broer was tijdens de vlucht naar het Westen gestorven en zijn familie zou nooit meer iets met hem te maken willen hebben... Heike verschoof even en mompelde iets in haar slaap. 'Julian...' Ze kneep in haar hoofdkussen, en hij glimlachte weer. Allicht herleefde ze in haar droom het moment dat hij voor haar deur stond, en zij had opengedaan en vol ongeloof had gestaard. ''We zijn weer samen. ''Stilletjes glipte Julian het bed uit, kleedde zich aan en liep naar de keuken om alvast ontbijt te maken. Koortsachtig probeerde hij te bedenken wat Heike lekker zou vinden. Een paar eitjes misschien? Ja, met wat spek en een glaasje cola. Cola... Dat was in het Oosten nooit verkrijgbaar geweest. Een tijdje later genoten Julian en Heike van hun ontbijt. Meermaals wierpen ze echter langdurige blikken heen en weer. Soms blij, soms bedroefd. Toen het weer een bedroefde blik was, legde Heike zachtjes haar hand op die van Julian. 'Het spijt me zo van je broer', fluisterde ze. 'Als ik had geweten dat hij het niet zou overleven. En je familie... O, Julian.' Ze leek even geen woorden meer te kunnen vinden, waarop hij zijn andere hand snel op de hare legde en er zachtjes in kneep. 'Het is goed. We zijn nu bij elkaar.' In stilte geloofde hij zichzelf maar half. Om van onderwerp te veranderen vroeg hij: 'Weten Walter, Max en Paula al dat ik terug ben?' Heike knikte. 'Ik zal ze vragen om te wachten met een bezoekje. Gewoon tot jij wat hebt kunnen uitrusten en je jezelf... beter voelt.' Dankbaar slaagde Julian erin om te glimlachen. Zijn oude vrienden wisten nog niets van wat hij op de vlucht naar het Westen had meegemaakt. Grote kans dat ze hem, als ze hem zagen, meteen zouden willen doodknuffelen en hem opgewekt zouden uithoren. 'Wil je het ze vertellen?' De vraag kwam uit Julians mond alsof hij hem zelf niet stelde. Verward keek Heike hem aan. 'Van mijn broer', ging hij verder. 'Dat we samen gevlucht zijn maar dat de Stasi ons betrapte en... Alsjeblieft?' Meteen knikte Heike. 'Ja, tuurlijk. Je kunt op me rekenen.' Schuld De volgende dagen bracht Julian zijn tijd vooral door met op Heikes appartement blijven, slapen en nadenken. Gedurende de dag voelde hij zich eenzaam omdat Heike moest gaan werken, maar hij was altijd blij wanneer ze weer terug was. Soms praatten ze dan over de recentste gebeurtenissen in de stad of lagen ze naast elkaar op het bed, elkaar liefkozend, zonder een woord te zeggen. Dat was alle gezelschap die Julian nodig had. Geen enkele keer kwam hij naar buiten en hij nam ook niet de moeite om te reageren op de post die hij van zijn Westerse vrienden kreeg. Alleen Heike als sociaal contact, en dat was genoeg. Ongeveer een goede twee weken na zijn vlucht uit de DDR, aan het avondeten, begon Heike opeens: 'Zou je niet terug willen gaan werken?' Nogal verrast door die vraag wist Julian niet wat te antwoorden. 'Je zult toch gauw weer je job moeten oppakken', ging zijn vriendin op ernstige toon verder. 'Je de hele tijd hier blijven opsluiten is ook niet goed.' Zuchtend keek Julian even naar zijn handen, om wat later te ontspannen toen hij die van Heike op de zijne voelde. 'Walter en Max zouden het fijn vinden', ging ze verder. Nog een paar momenten aarzelde Julian, maar toen knikte hij. 'Ik zal morgen gaan wandelen en kijken of ik mijn baan kan terugkrijgen.' Tot zijn eigen verrassing gaf dat voornemen hem opeens weer energie, en Heikes glimlach maakte dat er alleen maar beter op. Maar stiekem bleef het schuldgevoel om zijn broer nog knagen. Hoop De tijd verstreek. Langzaam maar zeker begon Julian al wat meer zin te krijgen in zijn nieuwe leven in het westen. Het ging slechts heel geleidelijk, maar iedere stap vooruit was een stap in de goede richting. Toen Walter, Max en Paula eindelijk werd toegestaan om hun oude vriend te bezoeken, waren ze in eerste instantie afwachtend. Natuurlijk hadden ze al lucht gekregen van Julians rampzalig verlopen vlucht waarbij zijn broer was omgekomen, en ze leken even niet de juiste woorden te vinden. Maar toen Julian uit pure emotie hen alle drie tegelijk probeerde te omhelzen, konden ook zij hun geluk niet op. 'Welkom thuis, maat. Welkom thuis.' Het vijftal bleef nog tot laat in de avond in de kleine flat, tot ze na wat glazen wijn en wat eten weer hun eigen weg gingen. Toen de nacht al een paar uur bezig was, kroop Heike dicht tegen Julian aan in bed, en hij streek teder door haar haren. Vervolgens wierp hij nog een blik uit het raam. De lucht was er nog steeds. Het was in feite een gekke gedachte dat de grote, weidse hemel nog steeds dezelfde was als die van ontelbare jaren terug. Natuurlijk passeerden er op een regelmatig tempo wolken, buien en dat soort dingen, maar toch was de lucht nog steeds hetzelfde. Daar had hij nooit eerder bij stilgestaan. Zou zijn broer zich dat wel hebben afgevraagd? Hij zuchtte. Rolf zou nooit zijn wens in vervulling zien komen. Nooit zou hij naar Parijs trekken, of naar Londen, of de Middellandse Zee zien. Waar ging zijn reis nu naartoe? Op die vraag was geen sluitend antwoord te geven. Julian had nooit eerder stilgestaan bij de gedachte aan een soort hiernamaals. Dat was ook niet nodig geweest. Plotseling kreeg hij een ingeving en hij wilde Heike al wakker porren, maar toen hij haar zo vredig zag liggen met haar hoofd op zijn borst, besloot hij dat het nog te vroeg was. Weg De jaren gingen voorbij. Seizoenen kwamen en gingen, mensenlevens kenden een einde en begonnen. De meeste van Julians vrienden gingen verder met hun leven. Sommigen vonden een partner, trouwden en ongeveer een tiental jaar na zijn ontsnapping aan de DDR gebeurde het geregeld dat Julian en Heike bezoek verwachtten van een jong gezin met een paar kinderen. Iedere keer keken de twee elkaar achteraf met een veelzeggende blik in hun ogen aan. 'Op een dag zullen wij ook zulke kleintjes hebben', zei een van de twee dan. Des te verwonderlijker was het dan ook dat Julian dit altijd leek te willen uitstellen. Om de een of andere reden die hij niet kon vatten schrok hij ervoor terug om kinderen te krijgen. 'Vraag haar dan eerst ten huwelijk', adviseerde Walter hem een keer. 'Ik zie niet in waarom je eerst zou moeten trouwen en dan pas met kinderen beginnen, maar als je je daar beter bij voelt.' In feite dacht Julian niet dat dit de reden was voor zijn constante aarzeling, maar hij besloot om get advies van zijn vriend op te volgen. Warrior Cats: Vederklauws weg Het was stil in de schemerige grot, afgezien van het regelmatige druppelen van water dat een klein poeltje vormde in het harde steen. Nauwelijks zichtbaar tegen een achtergrond van helderwitte steen zat een kat. Haar vacht was wit met verschillende tinten grijs en haar mooie amberkleurige ogen stonden dof van ouderdom. Een opgewonden kreetje verbrak de stilte toen twee kleine kittens door de grot tuimelden, door het poeltje water liepen en daarbij grote druppels lieten opspatten. De witte poes zuchtte alleen maar. Zacht getrippel van poten weerklonk toen een jonge, zilvergrijze kater met gele ogen op de poes af kwam trippelen. Zijn staart was lang en borstelig, en zijn vacht zo zacht als duivendons. Desondanks was hij stevig en gespierd. 'Maannacht, het is zo tijd voor de sprake', begon hij met een nederige stem. De poes antwoordde even niet. Uiteindelijk miauwde ze: 'Zeg maar tegen Lappensnor dat ik eraan kom. Als de maan vol is, moet ik met de andere leiders spreken.' De kater knikte even. 'Wie wil je dat je gaat begeleiden?' 'Ik wil dat jij mij begeleidt op de tocht.' Bij dit antwoord leek de kater even uit het veld geslagen. 'I-ik ben vereerd', stamelde hij uiteindelijk. 'Maar hoe kan ik je verdedigen? Mijn klauwen...' Hij hief zijn voorpoot op, waardoor zijn veel te kleine, mismaakte klauwen nog net zichtbaar waren. Ze waren nog niet eens groot genoeg om een muis te doden, laat staan een vijand te verwonden. De poes hield echter poot bij stuk. 'Ik wil dat jij me begeleidt.' Daarop knikte de kater. 'Het zal me een eer zijn.' Niet veel later op de avond verliet Maannacht de grot om uit te komen op een open plek die omringd werd door hoge, steile rotswanden met slechts hier en daar een pad om erin of eruit te kunnen klimmen. Verscheidene katten hadden zich bij de wanden verzameld om hun leider te zien vertrekken. De zilvergrijze kater wachtte al aan de voet van het grootste pas om Maannacht te begeleiden. 'Veel succes, Veder!' mauwde een donkerrode kater in het voorbijgaan naar de kat met de misvormde klauwen. Veder boog even het hoofd en rechter toen zijn schouders, bereid om deze belangrijke missie op zich te nemen. Hoofdstuk 2 De schaars begroeide, rotsige grond zag er onwelkom en ruig uit, maar voor Veder waren de rotshellingen al zijn hele leven zijn thuis. Zo nu en dan waren er bosjes eiken en iepen, waar over het algemeen meer prooi te vinden was. Maannacht liep soepel en sierlijk tussen de rotsen door, ondanks haar leeftijd. Veder wist niet hoe oud ze was, in ieder geval ouder dan zowel zijn vader als zijn moeder. Na een paar bootlengten werd de grond beter begaanbaar en groeiden er ook meer planten. De geur van sneeuwmuizen bereikte Veders neus, maar hij besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Als ze op tijd wilden zijn voor de ontmoeting met de andere leiders, zouden ze moeten opschieten. De zon begon al onder de horizon te zakken toen Veder en Maannacht de rand van het territorium bereikten. In dit gedeelte waren er meer kleine bosjes, en er stroomde ook een kabbelend beekje. Een grote, witte rots die uit de grond stak gaf de plaats van bestemming weer. De rots was zo'n vier staartlengtes hoog, en ze zag er indrukwekkend uit tegen een achtergrond van de ondergaande zon. Na een paar stille blikken liep Maannacht richting de rots en wurmde zich door een spleet naar binnen. De ruimte binnenin de rotsformatie was schemerig, maar toch niet helemaal donker. Een poeltje met kristalhelder water flonkerde uitnodigend op de grotvloer, maar geen van beide katten begon eruit te drinken. Veder had geen idee hoeveel tijd er voorbij ging, maar toen het buiten goed en wel donker was, waren er nog twee katten de grot binnengekomen. De een was een magere, bruingestreepte poes, de andere een zwarte kater met een gescheurd oor. Ze werden respectievelijk vergezeld door een lapjespoes en een witte kater. 'Springvacht?' vroeg Maannacht verbaasd aan de zwarte kater. 'Morgendauw heeft zich bij de SterrenClan gevoegd', murmelde Springvacht spijtig. 'We zullen haar allemaal missen, maar we moeten verder. Ik ben de nieuwe leider.' Alsof daar alles mee gezegd was wenkte Maannacht hem en de andere leider naar een plaatsje veilig buiten gehoorsafstand van Veder en de andere twee katten. Nogal ongemakkelijk keek Veder de lapjespoes en de witte kater aan. Dit waren sterke, doorgewinterde krijgers, en hij voelde zich opeens ontzettend jong en klein. ''Hopelijk merken ze mijn klauwen niet op, ''dacht hij grimmig. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voor de leiders weer van hun geheime gesprek naar voren traden. Voor Springvacht was het de eerste keer geweest, maar hij was zo kalm als een leider maar kon zijn. 'Voor jullie gaan, wil ik nog een ceremonie houden', verklaarde Maannacht opeens. Verrast keek Veder naar haar op. Zij wenkte hem dichterbij, en stomverbaasd liep hij op haar af. 'Veder', begon de witte poes plechtig. 'Je hebt de volwassen leeftijd van een kat bereikt, het is tijd dat je je krijgersnaam krijgt.' Veders mond zakte open van verbazing. Krijgersnamen werden alleen maar gegeven in het bijzijn van de Clan, niet waar de andere leiders bij waren. 'Vanaf deze dag', sprak Maannacht, 'zal deze kater bekendstaan als Vederklauw. SterrenClan, toon hem het pad dat hij moet volgen opdat hij woestheid en zachtheid met elkaar kan combineren.' Ze legde haar snuit op Vederklauws kop, en eerbiedig likte hij haar schouder. Maar iets in hem roerde zich, en hij wist dat er problemen op komst waren. Hoofdstuk 3 Het nieuws over de naamceremonie tijdens de samenkomst van de Clanleiders verspreidde zich als een lopend vuurtje onder Maannachts katten, en binnen een paar dagen wist iedereen ervan. Vederklauws moeder en vader, Gorzenveder en Gaspeldoorn, waren wat trots op hem. 'Het gebeurt maar zelden dat er bij zulke plechtigheden een kat zijn volwassen naam krijgt', spinde de lichtbruin met witte Gorzenveder. 'Ik heb altijd al gedacht dat jij speciaal was.' Vossensnuit, Vederklauws oudere broer, had twee manen geleden zijn volwassen naam al gekregen en mokte hoorbaar, maar desondanks straalde er bewondering in zijn ogen toen hij zijn broer een kopje gaf. Voor Vederklauw zelf was het allemaal zeer verwarrend. Verschillende kateen wendden ongemakkelijk hun blik af toen hij naar hen keek; onbehagen prikte door zijn vacht. Toen zijn vader, moeder en broer hun krijgerstaken hervatten, slaakte Vederklauw een lange zucht. De betekenis van zijn naam was iets om trots op te zijn, maar zo zagen de meeste anderen het niet. Met zijn veel te kleine klauwen had hij nog nooit aan een gevecht kunnen deelnemen en hij had nog nooit iets nagejaagd dat groter was dan een vlinder. 'Kijk daar eens, de klauwloze!' Geïrriteerd draaide Vederklauw zich om naar de donkergrijze kater, genaamd Zwaluwvlucht. 'Je zult wel trots zijn op je nieuwe naam.' Korianderneus, een mooie lapjespoes, ging naast Zwaluwvlucht zitten en trok haar neus op. Zwiepend met zijn staart wendde Vederklauw zich af en trippelde het pad op dat de beschutte kuil in de rotsen uit leidde. Onderweg kwam hij Zilvertand tegen. Uit gewoonte liet hij zijn kop hangen uit respect. De zilverwit gestreepte commandant was vele malen groter dan hij, littekens sierden zijn snuit en schouders en strakke spierbundels bolden op onder zijn pels. Als kitten had Vederklauw ervan gedroomd om later net zo te worden als Zilvertand. Nu besefte hij dat hij dat wel kon vergeten. 'Zit er niet over in dat je Clangenoten roddelen', bromde de commandant, al klonk het eerder vermanend dan meelevend. 'Je hebt je volwassen naam, je bent nu een volwaardige krijger. Bovendien heeft Korianderneus altijd al een grote mond gehad. Niet te geloven dat het mijn dochter is.' Een geamuseerd gesnor ontsnapte Vederklauw. Hij bedankte de commandant voor diens steun en liep het pad naar de rotsen weer op. Hoofdstuk 4 Een eindje buiten het kamp was er een groepje struiken met in het midden een platte steen die vol in de zon lag. Behaaglijk ging Vederklauw erop liggen, met zijn poten onder zijn borst gevouwen. Zijn Clangenoten verwachtten niet van hen dat hij een bijdrage zou leveren aan de Clan en ze zouden hem toch alleen maar beschimpen als hij dat wel probeerde, dus kon hij net zo goed niets doen. Met lange, zorgzame halen begon hij zijn poten te wassen. Bij iedere lik was hij zich bewust van zijn klauwen die onnatuurlijk klein waren. Hoe kon zachtheid hem helpen een grote krijger te worden? Het leven van een krijger was er een van strijd en hardheid. Gekrijs van een kraai deed hem opkijken. Verschrikt keek hij op. Over het rotsachtige terrein, afgewisseld met struikengroepen en stroken gras, kon hij niets ontdekken. Maar de plotselinge stilte voorspelde niet veel goeds. Zelfs de vogels hielden hun snavel. Dat kon maar een ding betekenen. 'Invasie!' schreeuwde Vederklauw toen hij naar het kamp terugliep. 'We worden aangevallen!' Meteen staken verschillende katten hun koppen uit hun holen, met overeind staande haren van schrik. 'Hoe kun jij nu weten dat we aangevallen worden?' beschimpte Zwaluwvlucht hem. Demonstratief likte hij over een poot. 'Krassende kraaien en vervolgens geen vogel die meer zingt. Zegt dat niet genoeg, misschien?' Vederklauw spuugde de woorden uit. Zilvertand knikte. 'Hij zou weleens gelijk kunnen hebben. Iedereen in positie!' Het bevel galmde tussen de stenen wanden en meteen zichten de katten rotsricheks en spleten op, terwijl de kittens de grot van Maannacht in werden gedreven. Vederklauw haastte zich om een plekje op te zoeken achter een grijze steen. Gorzenveder kroop in de spleet naast hem. 'Je hoeft niet te vechten', sprak ze zachtjes. Maar Vederklauw schudde koppig zijn kop. 'Ik kan vechten.' Een poosje gebeurde er niets, en was er niets anders te horen dan naderende pootstappen. Vederklauw kromde zijn voorpoten. Hij had dus toch gelijk gehad. Een paar seconden later glipte een glanzend zwarte kater de kuil in. Het was Springvacht. 'Halt', beval hij. 'Dit is het kamp van de RotsClan.' Hij spitste zijn oren. Een heleboel katten wachtten achter hem, hun ogen schitterden van opwinding. 'Hier klopt iets niet', sprak een van hen. 'Te stil.' Op dat moment schoot Zilvertand krijsend uit het krijgershol tevoorschijn. De katten van Springvachts Clan, de IJsClan, waren totaal overdonderd. Binnen de kortste keren had Zilvertand een van hen op de grond gewerkt en weldra wemelde het van de vechtende katten. Hoofdstuk 5 Vederklauw wist niet waar hij moest beginnen. De rotsen begonnen al rood te kleuren van het bloed toen de krijgers van de RotsClan bovenop de indringers sprongen. Zwaluwvlucht was met een witte poes in gevecht. Korianderneus schoot hem krijsend te hulp. Opeens zag Vederklauw twee grijze krijgers die Vossensnuit tegen de grond gedrukt hielden. Zijn broer sloeg en vocht, maar kon zich niet bevrijden. Met een soepele sprong lanceerde Vederklauw zich op de rug van de dichtsbijzijnde kater. Hij beet hard in het oor van de krijger zodat die krijsend achteruit week. Tijd om te juichen was er echter niet. Met zijn veel te kleine klauwen kon Vederklauw zich niet goed aan de schoudervacht van de kater vasthouden, zodat hij snel weer weggleed. Maar hij draaide zich snel om, zodat hij in de voorpoot van de kater kon bijten, zodat die krijsend terugweek. Een bruine flits passeerde hem en Gaspeldoorn wierp zich op de kater die Vossensnuit nog steeds in zijn greep hield. Ervan overtuigd dat Vossensnuit zich nu wel zou weten te redden, keek Vederklauw de kuil rond. Zwaluwvlucht en Martertand vochten zij aan zij. Zilvertand had op zijn rug en op zijn beide schouders een krijger hangen. Iedere andere krijger zou met zoveel gewicht door de benen zijn gegaan, maar Zilvertand niet. Hij greep een van zijn belagers bij een poot en trok hem moeiteloos van zich af. Vervolgens sprong hij ruggelings in de lucht, zodat de andere twee katten van hem af werden geworpen. Vederklauw keek het bewonderend aan. De RotsClan mocht blij zijn met een strijder als Zilvertand. Toen verstijfde hij echter. Twee krijgers van de IJsClan hadden Maannacht, die de kittens beschermde, van haar positie gesleurd en op haar rug gesmeten. 'Hou vol, Maannacht! Ik kom!' Toen stortte Vederklauw zich naar voren. Met zijn schouder duwde hij de ene krijger van haar af, vervolgens draaide hij zich vliegensvlug om om in diens schouder te bijten. Lappensnor, die zijn mentor was geweest, stortte zich op de andere krijger. Hoewel Vederklauw zijn tanden maar even in de schouder van de krijger liet zitten, was dat al voldoende om hem te doen vluchten. 'Maannacht!' Een wanhopige kreet van Lappensnor deed hem omkijken. De Clanleider zat onder het bloed. 'IJsClan, terugtrekken!' Het scherpe bevel van Springvacht deed de IJsClankrijgers omkijken. Worstelend en blazend bevrijdden ze zich van hun tegenstanders en haastten zich het kamp uit. Zilvertand gaf iedere krijger die hem passeerde nog een harde klap. Zijn medekrijgers joegen achter de indringers aan en krijsten triomfantelijk. Maar Vederklauw wist wel waarom ze zich hadden teruggetrokken. De IJsClan had maar een ding gewild. Maannacht doden. De Clanleider haalde schor en beverig adem, haar ogen stonden glazig en leken niets te zien. Meer en meer katten zagen het en verdrongen zich om hun leider heen. Vederklauw kon alleen maar met afgrijzen toekijken. Hoofdstuk 6 De maan stond laag aan de hemel en werd zo nu en dan aan het zicht onttrokken door wolkslierten, maar de Clan keek nauwelijks op. In het midden van de open plek lag Maannacht. Het bloed was van haar vacht gewassen en de oudere krijgers hadden tijm en rozemarijn gebruikt om haar vacht in orde te krijgen, maar de doodsgeur hing nog steeds zwaar in de lucht. Lappensnor en Zilvertand zaten het dichtst bij de gesneuvelde leider, hun koppen respectvol gebogen. 'Maannacht was een grote leider', sprak Winterbloem, een strokleurige poes. 'Laten we dankbaar zijn voor haar leven en haar wijsheid in ere houden.' De Clan mompelde instemmend. Vossensnuit, die naast zijn broer zat, gromde: 'We zullen de IJsClan nog wel een lesje leren.' Zilvertand hoorde het en keek de jonge katers indringend aan. Even vreesde Vederklauw een standje, maar de zilveren kater knikte instemmend. 'De jonge Vossensnuit heeft gelijk', sprak Zilvertand, luid en duidelijk. 'We zullen ons op een mogelijke tweede aanval van de IJsClan moeten voorbereiden.' Uit ieder woord en uit iedere soepele beweging van zijn spieren sprak grote kracht, en Vederklauw stond zichzelf toe even optimistisch te worden. Zilvertand was bewonderenswaardig sterk. 'Hij zal een groot leider worden', murmelde Korianderneus. Haar woorden verspreidden zich en werden door de toehoorders herhaald, en uiteindelijk scandeerde de hele Clan zijn naam. 'Zilvertand! Zilvertand!' Vederklauw deed enthousiast mee en bejubelde de verkiezingen van hun nieuwe leider. 'Vanavond zullen we rouwen om Maannacht, maar haar did zal niet voor niets zijn geweest', beloofde Zilvertand. 'Als ik eenmaal als leider ben aanvaard, zal ik de RotsClan sterker maken dan ooit tevoren.' In de dagen die volgden zette Vederklauw zich zo goed mogelijk in om zijn Clangenoten te helpen. Hij hielp bij het verzorgen van de gewonden, zorgde voor nieuw mos voor de nesten en zorgde voor een nieuwe plek om prooi te bewaren. Om de een of andere reden vond Vederklauw het fijn dat hij zo goed kon helpen. Na het gevecht was er veel chaos in het kamp. Alle poten die konden helpen waren welkom, en dit was het soort werk waar hij goed in was. Maar na nog minder dan een kwart maan was het kamp al volledig hersteld, had de Clan om Maannacht gerouwd, had Zilvertand zijn leidersrol op zich genomen en had hij Kastanjevoet als commandant aangeduid. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers